William Whitley (1789-1849)
Arrival in NSW William Whitley arrived in the Colony of New South Wales aboard the Lloyds on 18 December 1833. He had been convicted of 14 years transportation for larceny. William's wife and their 6 youngest children came to the Colony to join him in 1836 aboard the Ellen. Children left behind in England The only records of their eldest child Thomas who stayed in England that have been identified are: (1) the 1871 census when Thomas Whitley, 53, Innkeeper, born Christleton, Cheshire, is found at St Albans, Hertfordshire with his wife Harriet Ann, 51 born London and their son William Thomas, 13 born December Quarter 1857 Wrexham, Denbighshire, Wales; (2) the birth of his son William Thomas in 1857; and (3) Thomas's death in December Quarter 1877 at St Albans. Nothing more is known about the family. Nothing is known about their second child William. Voyage of the Lloyds Master (Captain) Edward Garret, Surgeon Superintendant John Inches The Military Guard were embarked on the'' Lloyds'' at Deptford on 9th August. Five women and ten children sailed as passengers. Surgeon John Inches kept a Medical Journal from 9 August 1833 to 4 January 1834. On the 13th August they arrived at Woolwich and on the 14th and 15th, John Inches inspected 200 male prisoners on board the hulks Ganymede and'' Justitia'' who were then embarked on the Lloyds. A great many of them had not long recovered from cholera which gave them a sickly appearance. On the 17th they received Admiralty orders to proceed to the Downs which they reached on the 19th. They received orders to sail on the 24th August and weighed anchor on the 25th August 1833. An article written in London was later printed in the Sydney Monitor - On Saturday morning the ship Lloyds, Thomas Ward, Esq., owner, left Woolwich for Sydney with 200 male convicts on board, who are under sentence of transportation for life and for 14 years. Among them are a number of the most desperate thieves, housebreakers, and swell-mob men who have, during their career, levied heavy contributions on the inhabitants of this great metropolis. A large ship called the Fairlie belonging to Mr. Ward, has been hired by Government, for the purpose of sending out 376 male convicts to the same colony - a larger number than has yet been sent away in a single vessel. She will sail in a few days; and, we understand, that his Majesty's Government do not intend to employ many convicts at the hulks and about the dock yards in future; but, in lieu thereof, those who may be hereafter convicted and sentence to transportation, will be sent to our penal settlements and be compelled to labour hard on the public works in the Colonies. The'' Lloyds'' reached the tropics in eighteen days and from being a new ship and close on deck the surgeon was required to take precautions to keep the windsails going day and night to promote ventilation. The men were sent on deck for two hours every evening with the guard while they were in the tropics. They were fortunate to have fine weather all the way out except for two days and it was seldom that the iron stoves were necessary. 198 prisoners arrived in Port Jackson on 18 December 1833.''' '''They were mustered on board in Sydney on 23rd December 1833 - 1 prisoner died at sea, two had been re-landed (in England) and one was sick in hospital. The information in the indents includes name, age, marital status, native place, where and when convicted, religion, family and physical description but does not include where and to whom the men were assigned on arrival. There are occasional notes regarding conditional pardons, tickets of leave, dates of death and colonial crimes.